<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In one lifetime by Just_AnotherFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275659">In one lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl'>Just_AnotherFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst?, Character Death, I know they deserve happiness, I liked it so it’s here now, Just a drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, Not A Happy Ending, Reincarnation, Short, all sorts of au’s, but I’m not giving it to them, i guess, lots of death, v short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They aren’t meant to be together, but still, they’ll try.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In one lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Curt Mega and Owen Carvour weren’t meant to be together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one lifetime, Curt killed Owen. Twice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In another, they met in kindergarten, and got married on the playground. But then Owens' parents moved him away, and they never met again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was one, where they never went to that warehouse, and caught more years together. Owen gave him a ring, not long after, and Curt wore it everywhere, until they were gunned down in Belgium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one lifetime, they lived by the sea. Owen was a retired actor and writer, and Curt was a painter. That life didn’t last long, Owen got pneumonia barely two years into their time together.</span>
</p><p>Some lifetimes were happier. There was the time they met in a library, and pined for months. They became the closest friends, but  both of them were hopelessly in love and unable to admit it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was one where they met in college. They hated each other for months, but then Curt had a breakdown on the sidewalk in front of Owen, and they were fast friends after that. Of course, they were recruited by their respective agencies by the second year of college, and had half a year of memories and pining left of each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once, Owen was a rich earl, and Curt was his close personal friend, as a history book would call it. Of course, it was the 1800s, and people weren’t the healthiest then. The funeral was beautiful. Owen died soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was once, a lucky lifetime, where they met in high school, and fell in love too fast. They went to college together, got married, and a vacation happened to take them on the wrong plane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curt Mega and Owen Carvour weren’t meant to stay together. The universe told them that dozens of times. Still, both men were stubborn bastards, and ignored the universe, forcing themselves together to claim moments. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this little bit, a comment would be cool</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>